


You Darn Skater Kids

by 12oclockAM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A scottish fold is mentioned, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, Mexican Karkat Vantas, and they radiate chaos, but like not really, john and jade are twins, just so you know, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: In which Dave is an idiot that face plants outside of Jade and Karkat's flower shop, Jade makes an embarrassing amount of puns while he's at it. But this isn't about her, this is about the two gay men who act like shy teens at the sight of another. Que the cliche roses.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Leijon/Feferi Peixes, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 48
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on Ao3! Not my first fic, or writing, in general though so I have some experience. Uhhh enjoy?

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and it is another day at Becquerel Bouquets. Becquerel Bouquets, if you were wondering, is a flower shop run by your friend Jade. Well, by your friend Jade's grandfather but the fucker is too busy to actually be there most of the time. And by busy you mean always travelling. Whether it be to a rain forest or over seas the old guy is always out exploring somewhere. 

Anyways, it is another normal and or boring day at the shop. You are standing at the counter, writing in your little note pad different color coordination's and such for bouquets that were ordered. Jade told you a friend was going to visit the shop today and to get her if a blonde guy with shades walks in. You wouldn't be surprised if the dude was her boyfriend, it is very easy to fall in love with the Harley. You've done it yourself, and you would have even had a shot with her if you didn't figure out that guys were kind of your thing.

You look up when you hear the wind chimes above the door play a soft melody, alerting you that someone has entered the shop. You are met with a pretty good match of the description Harley gave you of her friend. His hair is blonde, if not off white, his skin basically as white as paper. He has freckles and acne here and there, but you don't notice that before you notice the scrape on his cheek and the blood running steadily out of his nose. He stares at you for a second, or you assume so due to his shades blocking you from seeing where his gaze is pointed.

You cough awkwardly into your hand. "Do you uh, need help with that?" You point in the general direction of his nose. He looks up for a minute, sighs, and looks back down at you. "Yeah. Yeah a little bit." He responds coolly. You nod, getting up from your uncomfortable metal stool and waving him to follow you. He does, and you open the back door to see Jade tending to some spider mums. 

"Hey uh Harley?" You call for her attention, urging her head to turn to you. You jerk a thumb to behind you, though you're sure she can already see the bleeding man from where he towers behind you. "Your guest is kind of bleeding a little." You state, and you hear the boy behind you mumble a quiet 'yo'.

Jade stands up, putting her hands on her hips like a disappointed mother. "Dave! What did you do this time?" She questions, and you schootch back into the main room so she can see her friend. Dave, you assume his name is. 

He shrugs as Jade leads him to the bathroom to towel off his face of blood and put paper towels up his nostrils. "Was skating, got bored, decided to fall. It's really simple Harley i thought you knew me. I'm hurt, physically wounded. You're gonna have to treat more than just a nose bleed and scrape here doctor Harley, i have broken the friendship calf. I am now only left with Egbert and I really don't know if I can survive that." By the end of that small rant he is looking up and pinching the bridge of his nose, his voice nasally by doing so.

Jade cracks a grin. "So you could say you- face PLANTED?" She puts her hand under he chin, smirking up at him bucked teeth and all. You groan from the door way of the bathroom at Harley's God awful excuse for a joke.

"I'm going to choose the non masochistic option and go back to doing my job instead of listen to you do shit like THAT, Harley. You fix up Pizza Steve here, i'll be writing down orders." You inform her as you walk back to your chair, plopping down and flipping back open your notebook. Though you can't get that guy's face out of your head for some unknown reason.

__________________________________________________________  
Your name is Dave Strider, cool kid extraordinaire, President of the Cool Guy Club, etc., and at the moment you are skating to your friend Jade's flower shop. You've been there once or twice, both of the times her co worker having an off day. So, she invited you over again just so you could meet the guy. From what you've heard, the guy is a total grump, but once he gets used to you he is a little nicer and somewhat protective. Though, admittedly, he's still an ass hole. Jade's words, not yours.

She said his name is Karkat, and you already have a bunch of names pulled up in the noggin for the guy. She says that he's somewhat of a health freak, a hopeless romantic, and he's pretty damn short. Though, comparing to Harley, almost anyone can be short. You, Bro, and Roxy are really the only people you know that's taller than her other than Roses girlfriend. But you don't really know Kanaya so you don't really add her to your train of thought,

Speaking of trains, it looks like the hot as fuck train that is your face is about to collide into the not so hot as fuck train that is the cement of this here sidewalk that you seem to find dashing today. You try not to break your nose by letting it hit your cheek instead but that ends up in your nose getting hit and your cheek getting a nasty scrape. Well, it seems you won't have the coolest first impression on the little guy but hey coming in battered and bloody might make him think you look bad ass enough to be his friend.

Not that you're obsessed with the idea of being his friend, you just think it's be kind of cool to not only have like two friends that you aren't related to. You decide it's high time to get up and fix all of this mess that is your bloody face right now, you were getting too close to being unironic with all that friendship bull shit.

You walk the next few feet to the shop, skateboard tucked under your arm. Your face is in a lot of pain, but your face doesn't show it. Your face doesn't show anything that isn't cool, because that's just how fucking sweet your face and every other part of your body is.

You open the door to the shop, triggering a very soft tune from above that you know are the wind chimes Harley put there. You look at the counter, expecting to see Jade, but you instead see a guy. He has very dark brown hair, almost black, his skin is a tanned brown, and his eyes are exactly like his hair where you can't tell the difference between black and brown. He has snake bites, which is admittedly kind of hot, and his brow seems to always be scrunched seeing as he looked like that even before he looked at you.

He seems to be taking you in as well, and no, that does not make you blush. But, compared to him, you feel like you're intruding in the quietness of the shop right now. He seems so bothered by everything, and it's making you uncomfortable. Like you're being stared at from across classroom, and you don't see it but you can feel it crawling up your spine.

"Do you uh, need help with that?" His raspy voice asks, as he waves in the direction of your face. You look up, trying to hide the blush that you never thought would betray you. God dammit. You sigh, and look back down at who you assume to be Karkat. "Yeah. Yeah a little bit." He nods, coughing into his hand and getting up, signalling for you to follow him.

He leads you to what you know as the small gardening room Harley has in here. He opens the door, and in the room you see Harley patting down the soil underneath a wonky looking flower. "Hey uh, Harley?" Karkat calls. "Your guest is kind of bleeding a little." His voice sounds somewhat shaky. You guess he doesn't like blood that much. Harley stands, her hands on her hips. "Dave! What did you do this time?" She scolds. Karkat kind of shuffles back to the main area, where the door to the bathroom is located.

You explain, "Was skating, got bored, decided to fall. It's really simple Harley i thought you knew me. I'm hurt, physically wounded. You're gonna have to treat more than just a nose bleed and scrape here doctor Harley, i have broken the friendship calf. I am now only left with Egbert and I really don't know if I can survive that." You fain hurt, and she smiles at you. "So you could say you- face PLANTED?" She smiles widely at you, giggling somewhat. You give her a fist bump as you hear a groan from the bathroom door.

"I'm going to choose the non masochistic option and go back to doing my job instead of listen to you do shit like THAT, Harley. You fix up Pizza Steve here, i'll be writing down orders." Karkat states, walking back to his seat. You want to snort at being called Pizza Steve but that would end up in your nose hurting even more and you're not sure if you can handle that.

Harley snorts for you, though. "Don't mind him, he's always such a sour puss." She rolls her eyes. You hum in response as she finishes bandaging your scrap, your nose has stopped bleeding but you have to keep pinching it for a few more minutes. "Yeah, I can tell." You really can't but you'd feel awkward if you didn't respond. She leads you to the main room where Karkat went, and you see him sitting in his chair again, writing stuff down in a little notepad.

Jade sits you down on this cushioned mahogany bench that has vines and flowers etched into the wood. The cushions being so soft you could probably fall asleep on it. She sits next to you and clears her voice loudly, gaining the attention of the 5'3 man in front of you both.

"So Karkat, I actually invited Dave here so he could meet you! Every other time he's been here you were off so I thought it'd be good for you both to get to know each other!" Jade says merrily. Karkat glances at you, and you nod your head up as a far more formal greeting than what you had at first. Jade smiles at you both and heads back to the gardening room. You look back at Karkat, who has continued scribbling words into his notepad. 

You get comfortable, feeling very awkward. "So, the name's Dave Strider, cool kid extraordinaire, President of the Cool Guy Club, what's popping?" You introduce, in only the finest ways of irony.

He looks up at you, face showing multiple signs of distaste. Now that's not hot. "Nothing is popping except for my blood vessels from trying to kill me out of sheer embarrassment for whoever thought to make you. And if it was God than I am a new found satanist." He growls at you before looking back down at his notepad. Your mouth is now left hanging slightly ajar for more than just because you can't breathe from your nostrils. But those ajar lips slowly form a smirk.

"Holy shit that has to be the best response to an introduction i've ever heard. Thanks bro, i'm writing that down for a verse that i'm going to put in my video that is 'Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff rap battle' the coach being Geromy." Now that you said that, you're doing it. You're going to make that happen.

Karkat's brow furrows even more if possible and he looks back up to see your grin that you definitely put there on purpose. "YOU'RE the one that made that shitty comic??" He stares at you with a face of disgust and just plain shock. Shock at either the pure irony of your creation or that he met the person who made it. You laugh, again, purposefully.

"Yup, I'm the one and only turntechGodhead at your motherfucking service. Now are you going to tell me your full name or am I going to have another friend that I don't know the last name of for two months?" You give him your most charming grin, failing to notice how your totally screwing with your irony levels here.

He sighs, pinching between his eyes. "Not that I even want to be your friend." He grumbles, though you can see a bit of blush on his face. "Karkat Vantas, displeased to meet you." You smile at him a little more, and he rolls his eyes. But you can see how his brows unfurrow just the tiniest bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward a week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason i was incredibly happy to see people liked last chapter, so on we go! :D

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and it has been a week since you've met Dave Strider. You haven't gotten to know each other too much, you just text each other in mindless banter. But upon Jade figuring this out, she flipped, forcing you both to have a hang out day. You have no clue why the hell she's so damn insistent on making you two best fucking pals but whatever will get her off your ass, you guess.

He's going to pick you up from work when you get off, which is was ten minutes ago. You're slowly getting more and more impatient. If he didn't want to be near you he could have fucking said so, God damn. You check your phone, hoping to have some indicator of whether he's coming or not, but you're only met with you background of you and your sister, and no new messages. You look at the picture for a second, your sister being a girl named Nepeta. You haven't seen her in a while, maybe you should call her later.

You are brought back to the present by the sound of someone clearing their throat. You look up and see none other than Dave Strider. "Well look who decided to fucking show." You mumble, slightly pissed off. He shrugs, looking unbothered by it. You sigh, and follow as he starts walking.

"So, where do you wanna go?" He asks, seemingly walking towards the main part of town where all of the restaurants and shops are. You shrug, thinking. It's be really awkward if you went to a restaurant, because you wouldn't know what to talk about. "I guess we can go to the antique store. They always have weird and interesting shit there." You suggest. He nods in agreement and you both make your way towards the closest antique store.

Once you both get there, Dave thinks of a game. "Okay so, we both get ten minutes and whoever comes back with the weirdest thing has to pay for food." He explains. You nod, already preparing your wallet. You both go opposite ways, and you just pick up a barbie diary that you have to recite the I'm a Barbie Girl song to for it to open. You walk back to the front, and stand there on your phone, waiting for Dave. It's pretty empty in here, so you can hear Dave's distant alarm go off for the ten minutes. You learn that his alarm is the guy from How Far? by Gorrilaz just saying Marten Scorsese non stop. 

He makes his way back, and once he sees you he hides his object behinds his back, you begrudgingly do so yourself. He has his blank face on that irritates you so much as he stands in front of you. "Okay so lets both show our thing, no homo." You roll your eyes at the innuendo but show the diary as he shows a stuffed monkey in a very ugly purple dress, which has the word 'huh?' stitched on poorly.

He looks at you questionably. "Do you know the first few words to I'm a Barbie Girl?" You ask, too which he nods, mumbling 'for the irony'. "Sing them into the lock." He does so, and the lock clicks as you open the, very pink, book. You hear Dave mutter 'holy shit' before you see his face scrunch up in what you assume is an attempt in trying not to laugh at it.

"Okay, hehe, okay you win." He admits, and you allow yourself to smile somewhat. Completely out of pride and definitely not because you got him to smile. You go to put the book up but Dave stops you. "Dude what are you even doing? Don't you want to buy that shit?" He asks, the ghost of a smile still on his face. You look back at the book. It's 15 dollars and you don't really have the money to buy stupid shit like that.

You look back up at him. "I don't really have the savings for that. Plus, it's stupid. Why would I waste my money on that?" You put the diary back and walk back to the front for him to buy the stupid monkey. Once he buys it, you both walk out of the store. He has his poker face back on.

"Dude, that was fifteen dollars how do you not have the money for that? Did you really leave your wallet in assumption that I was going to pay for everything anyways? If so, that's cold bro." He rambles as you both make your way to a nearby subway. "I just don't have the money for that kind of shit, Dave. And of course i brought my wallet, I'm not that much of an asshole." He holds the door open for both of you as you both step into the short line in front of the counter.

He decides to stop talking about it. "Alright bro, what do ya want?" You ask for something a little extra then you normally do, your money not being on the line. You feel a little bad about that but your hunger overcomes that. It's not a massive meal though, it's really just a sandwich that has an excessive amount of shit in it, but hey it's a good amount of food and you're happy with it.

You both sit at one of the outside tables, the air cool from the oncoming autumn. A silence is looming over you two, and while it may be comfortable for him you feel incredibly awkward.  
_________________________________________________________  
You are Dave Strider and you are thinking. You know Jade's place doesn't get that many orders in and such but you thought it payed a little more than what it is now apparent. Well, you know for a fact it pays well, but you guess his rent is high or something. Maybe he's supporting more than one person who doesn't have a job, you don't know. And you aren't going to intrude in his business like some people. Cough, Rose, cough.

You're both eating in silence, which you don't mind. You can't say the same for him, though. Looking at him, he looks uncomfortable. You decide to make conversation. "So, where do you wanna go next?" You ask him as he takes his last bite of his sandwich. He swallows, thinks for a sec, then looks at you again. "I don't know, I mean I picked the last place, you pick the next one." He shrugs.

"I picked subway, so technically you get to pick the next place." You suddenly wish you didn't start talking, this is definitely awkward. He looks at the table for a second, as you throw the trash away in the bin next to your table. "I guess we could just wander around the park nearby." He says, shrugging again. You nod, and you both start heading to the park.

You both just wander around aimlessly, making light conversation and genuinely having a pretty nice time. You learned some things about Karkat that day. Like how he likes Rom Coms, he has a pet hermit crab, and he wants to be an author. You're sure he learned somethings about you too, having told him things about yourself.

You'd be find with having on of these days with him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after the park..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little more on the angsty side but Dave is really fucking soft about Karkat in this.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and it has been two weeks since your first meet up with the infamous Dave Strider.

To be honest, you're kind of warming up to him. While it seems like he genuinely pisses you off, which he does sometimes, you actually have a lot of fun bantering with him. You can't get the same responses from anyone else like he does. Like how John is just never affected by your insults, or how Rose and Kanaya act like they just don't even care. Jade is kind of your boss so you feel strained when you try not to be too offensive to her.

And everything is great. Until you get an eviction notice taped to your door.

You may or may not have gotten severely pissed off, and you may or may not have broken a few plates. But it is fine, you are fine. You knew this was going to happen, you have been trying to save money to bale Vriska out of jail so she can stop talking about how much you owe her for 'looking out for you'. You would just ignore her, but her minions are pretty threatening and you don't like feeling like you just fucked with some mafia shit.

So yeah, it's kind of hard to pay your rent like that. But you're sure Jade can let you stay with her.

"I'm sorry Karkat! But pop pop is flying back in and he's bringing everything he's found. I won't have room to support you!" Jade explains with a sheepish look on her face. You accidentally cut the rose off of it's stem. You put the scissors down, breathe in, breath out. Breathe in, breathe out. "It's fine Jade. I'll just sleep on Gam's couch." You reassure her. But in all honesty you would rather be homeless than stay with Gamzee, but you aren't going to intrude on Rose and Kanaya. They are busy with wedding planning and you don't want to be in the way.

Jade seems to also not like that idea, because she instantly shakes her head. "No, nuh uh, no way. You are NOT allowed to stay with that guy. What if he sobers up a little and you just happen to be there for it? Do you REMEMBER what happened to Nep-" You shoot her a glare. She stops, obviously getting that you know why she doesn't want you to be near him.

"Uh." You both whip your head around to see Dave, standing in the door way of the shop, the wind chimes playing their tune softly. "What?"  
___________________________________________________  
Your name is Dave Strider, and you are concerned.

You were going to visit Jade and Karkat again, going to ask Karkat if he wanted to hang out with you after work. But you walked in at a bad time, you guess.

"Uh." You say stupidly. They both look at you. "What?" You tilt your head like a dog. They are both quiet for a second before Jade pipes up. "Wait! Karkat why don't you ask Dave if you can live with him?" Oh, you guess they were talking about his living situation. Karkat still looks somewhat down about whatever Jade brought up before, but he huffs and puts back on his normal scowl. "Long story short, i'm getting evicted and me and Jade are trying to figure out where I can live. You don't have to let me live with you as much as Jade guilt trips you to." He explains.

You think about it for a second. You don't live with bro anymore, having moved out a few months ago. You think living with Karkat wouldn't be that hard; you both get along well enough.

So you look back at Karkat and shrug. "Well, I don't mind you living with me. I don't really fancy seeing my bro go homeless." You see his cheeks redden the tiniest bit when you call him your bro. You decide not to think about that. Jade hops up and smiles at you. "Thank you so much Dave! And even if Karkat doesn't say it i'm sure he's thankful too!" She smiles. Karkat rolls his eyes, but you see a smile playing on his face.

You smirk at them both. "Well with that out of the way, Karks we should talk about plans and shit over subway sandwiches. I am hungry for a fat meatball sub." He snorts, but nods. You sit on the bench that you have taken a liking to, and toy on your phone until he gets off.

Once you both get to subway, you get your food and sit outside as you both have made usual for your meet ups. He explains to you that he can easily half the rent, and that he should be able to get out of the apartment and into yours by next week. You decide not to question who Jade was talking about and what he did to the Nep person. He seems sensitive to that topic.

You both finish eating, and you give him your address. The only time either of you have been to each others houses is when you went to his house to watch Pulp Fiction with him. You were honestly astonished that he had never seen Pulp Fiction. He said Vincent was he favorite and you think that is purely because he is hot and that doesn't settle well with you.

Either way, you are actually pretty excited for Karkat to move in with you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after the park..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little more on the angsty side but Dave is really fucking soft about Karkat in this.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and it has been two weeks since your first meet up with the infamous Dave Strider.

To be honest, you're kind of warming up to him. While it seems like he genuinely pisses you off, which he does sometimes, you actually have a lot of fun bantering with him. You can't get the same responses from anyone else like he does. Like how John is just never affected by your insults, or how Rose and Kanaya act like they just don't even care. Jade is kind of your boss so you feel strained when you try not to be too offensive to her.

And everything is great. Until you get an eviction notice taped to your door.

You may or may not have gotten severely pissed off, and you may or may not have broken a few plates. But it is fine, you are fine. You knew this was going to happen, you have been trying to save money to bale Vriska out of jail so she can stop talking about how much you owe her for 'looking out for you'. You would just ignore her, but her minions are pretty threatening and you don't like feeling like you just fucked with some mafia shit.

So yeah, it's kind of hard to pay your rent like that. But you're sure Jade can let you stay with her.

"I'm sorry Karkat! But pop pop is flying back in and he's bringing everything he's found. I won't have room to support you!" Jade explains with a sheepish look on her face. You accidentally cut the rose off of it's stem. You put the scissors down, breathe in, breath out. Breathe in, breathe out. "It's fine Jade. I'll just sleep on Gam's couch." You reassure her. But in all honesty you would rather be homeless than stay with Gamzee, but you aren't going to intrude on Rose and Kanaya. They are busy with wedding planning and you don't want to be in the way.

Jade seems to also not like that idea, because she instantly shakes her head. "No, nuh uh, no way. You are NOT allowed to stay with that guy. What if he sobers up a little and you just happen to be there for it? Do you REMEMBER what happened to Nep-" You shoot her a glare. She stops, obviously getting that you know why she doesn't want you to be near him.

"Uh." You both whip your head around to see Dave, standing in the door way of the shop, the wind chimes playing their tune softly. "What?"  
___________________________________________________  
Your name is Dave Strider, and you are concerned.

You were going to visit Jade and Karkat again, going to ask Karkat if he wanted to hang out with you after work. But you walked in at a bad time, you guess.

"Uh." You say stupidly. They both look at you. "What?" You tilt your head like a dog. They are both quiet for a second before Jade pipes up. "Wait! Karkat why don't you ask Dave if you can live with him?" Oh, you guess they were talking about his living situation. Karkat still looks somewhat down about whatever Jade brought up before, but he huffs and puts back on his normal scowl. "Long story short, i'm getting evicted and me and Jade are trying to figure out where I can live. You don't have to let me live with you as much as Jade guilt trips you to." He explains.

You think about it for a second. You don't live with bro anymore, having moved out a few months ago. You think living with Karkat wouldn't be that hard; you both get along well enough.

So you look back at Karkat and shrug. "Well, I don't mind you living with me. I don't really fancy seeing my bro go homeless." You see his cheeks redden the tiniest bit when you call him your bro. You decide not to think about that. Jade hops up and smiles at you. "Thank you so much Dave! And even if Karkat doesn't say it i'm sure he's thankful too!" She smiles. Karkat rolls his eyes, but you see a smile playing on his face.

You smirk at them both. "Well with that out of the way, Karks we should talk about plans and shit over subway sandwiches. I am hungry for a fat meatball sub." He snorts, but nods. You sit on the bench that you have taken a liking to, and toy on your phone until he gets off.

Once you both get to subway, you get your food and sit outside as you both have made usual for your meet ups. He explains to you that he can easily half the rent, and that he should be able to get out of the apartment and into yours by next week. You decide not to question who Jade was talking about and what he did to the Nep person. He seems sensitive to that topic.

You both finish eating, and you give him your address. The only time either of you have been to each others houses is when you went to his house to watch Pulp Fiction with him. You were honestly astonished that he had never seen Pulp Fiction. He said Vincent was he favorite and you think that is purely because he is hot and that doesn't settle well with you.

Either way, you are actually pretty excited for Karkat to move in with you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward another week..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tryina make these a lil longer but I am not in my most creative of times atm :/ ALSO! I'm just gonaa switch pov's every chapter. It's easier.

Your name is Dave Strider, and it's been about a week since you have discussed Karkat's living situation. He didn't really have any furniture to move other than his desk, nightstand, and bed. Which all fit fine in your guest room that John used to take up. He moved out a few months ago to live with his partner Roxy, though. Karkat actually came at the perfect time; you were about to start roommate searching.

There is a knock on the apartment door, and you look at your phone clock and see that it is 1:25. He was supposed to be here at 1:30. You guess he is an early bird, there is no way he got all of that into the back of Jades pick up truck at the time you woke up.

You open it and see Jade and Karkat holding a desk, Karkat obviously struggling more so than Jade. You open the door wider so they can fit the desk through the door way. They get it to the guest room, and while Karkat shoves it where he wants it to be, Jade go gets the night stand while you go get the frame and head board of his bed.

You all make light conversation while putting his be together again, Jade sitting back seeing as she both drove Karkat and did most of the heavy lifting. After Jade leaves, you help Karkat put up his clothes and posters. He listens to Teddy Hyde while he does it and you have to sit back on teasing him about his music tastes. Teddy Hyde is actually pretty good.

After that is all said and done, you both head in for the night. Neither of you have moved anywhere in a hot minute so all the heavy lifting of boxes and shelves and a mattress tired you both out. Though, once you're in bed, you realize you can't sleep. Well, you realize this after almost an hour of staring at the ceiling thinking about something. And once you realize you can't sleep, you realize what you are thinking about.

You can not stop thinking about Karkat.

This realization, like dominoes, leads to another one. While helping him set up his room, you kept sneaking glances at him, looking at his things and thinking about how they suited him so much. You know you have more of an interest in men then women, having had a crush on John since you were thirteen. You've just never really had another crush since him, so of course you're late to realize when you have one.

Honestly, you aren't that surprised. Sure, Karkat has acne and is pretty skinny, not every one has model looks. But he wears eye liner, he has freckles, he has an admittedly nice ass, of course you would like him. Also he has snake bites. You can not stress how hot snake bites are. He always has this resting glare on him that turns you into that meme where it's... it's like 'He could stomp on me and i'd say sorry'. That is you're exact reaction to him. Though you don't know how that stomping part would happen, he is really fucking short.

That's another thing! He's cute too. Like, really fucking cute. You have no clue how he can pull of being hot and cute at the same time but he fucking can and you know it. He is short, his hair is a fluffy rats nest that you could probably run your hands through for hours, he always wears sweaters that basically swallows him whole, he is just adorable.

So basically, you are one hundred percent not surprised that you are in love with Karkat Vantas. Holy shit his first name is cute and his last name is hot. How does he do this? How does he just walk around being a duel package and not have people all over him? Why the fuck would Jade or Terezi ever not fall in love with him back? Jade told you about his crushes on them in Middle and High School, and you are very, and pleasantly, surprised that he isn't dating anyone. Especially with the whole romance trope.

Your crush does not falter in the morning.

You wake up at eight, drowsy from sleep. You walked into the living room/kitchen and you see him sitting at the kitchen island. He is just wearing black short shorts and a grey sweater with a crab on it that, like most of his clothes, is two sizes too big on him. He sips his coffee, looking at you. His hair is even messier some how in what you are assuming is bed head.

"Mornin'." He greets, and oh holy shit. Morning Karkat voice is so far your favorite. It's scratchy but smack in the middle of high pitched and deep. You don't trust your vocal cords, so you just nod as a greeting and pour yourself some of your own coffee. You add a shit load of sugar in it to get you going, and you see Karkat look at you in pure astonishment at the levels of sugar you are putting in this poor coffee.

You sit down next to him, stirring your coffee with one of the few coffee straws you stole from a star bucks. "What the fuck? Are you going to compete in a god damn race?? Jesus fuck." He stares down at what was once coffee and is now basically five hour energy except twenty four hours.

You smirk at him, and you see him untense the tiniest bit when he sees it, which puts nice feelings in your stomach. "Nah man, how else do you think my brain is working fast enough to produce all of my rants? My brain cells are like mother fucking Usain Bolt- no- like fucking Berry Allen. It's going so fast that if anyone else had it's speed they would just melt into a puddle of skin and static. No one can deal with my brain stuff. Brain shit, man. Just can't clean it up once it's out, it'll stain your god damn bear fur carpet and you will NOT be getting that little pile of shit off of it any time soon." You conclude your rant with a sip of your coffee.

Karkat just stares at you for a minute, before rubbing a hand over his face, sighing a sigh that sounds more like a groan. Who knows maybe it was a groan that sounds like a sigh. "You are insufferable. Well, at least now I know to throw out all of the creamer whenever you buy it so your dick lips won't be vomiting out any more of that bullshit." He puts his cup in the sink.

You snort. "One, no talking about dick vomit in this apartment young man. Two, you think my lips look as good as my dick? I'm honored Karkat but honestly you are moving a LITTLE too fast." You flutter your eye lashes, but knowing the effect is lost behind your shades you also fan yourself with one hand. Karkat snorts, rolling his eyes as he heads back to his room. You definitely do not stare at his ass as he does it.

"I'm getting ready for work, have fun having a seizure when i'm gone." He waves as he closes his door. You smile to yourself. You are definitely going to enjoy living with Karkat and his as- and his personality..


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cromnush.... in this fic he isnt an awful person because I don't like making people mean :/ except Gamzee. He can stay awful. Also we love a big brother Cronus. LOONNGG CHAAAPPP (at least for me it is :) )

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you may have a problem. 

Yesterday, while Strider was helping you put up posters and shit in your room, you kept looking at him and thinking about how excited to live with him you are. You've only known him for, like, two weeks. How can you already be thinking about him?

That night you couldn't sleep after wishing him a goodnight. You realize, after a few hours of staring at the unfamiliar ceiling with a dopey smile, that you couldn't sleep because you were thinking of Strider. And that realization, like dominoes, made you realize that you are butt fuck deep into another damn crush.

Well, you will admit he is pretty attractive. Sure, he has a splatter of freckles, not unlike you, and his is very well built. Tall, broad, pretty fucking hot if anyone asked you. Well, you wouldn't tell them that but... whatever. The point is, he is pretty cute and you hate it. Because now you're going to ruin this friendship sooner or later and end up actually crashing on Gamzee's couch for months. That is if Gamzee isn't high enough to think it is a good idea to cuddle up with you in his bed.

You both used to do that all of the time until the first time he went sober. He tried to kill Nepeta, which of course did not do anything well to what was once your very close friendship with him. It shocks you he still thinks you're both friends but then again no one has let him sober up again since then so he probably has no clue what he did.

Nepeta only had a concussion for a while, but you're sure she is a little bit traumatized. You think you're going to turn that 'maybe you should visit her soon' to a 'you should go visit her tomorrow'. You miss your fun conversations, she always brightened up the mood. And even though everyone knows you as the romance enthusiast, she knows tons of more about romance than you ever could. Like those sappy poems about how love is unsolvable? Nope, she knows everything about it.

You're even starting to sound like Dave, goddamn. Anyways, you're sure she can give you some advice about all of this. That thought was your last until you woke up in the morning, early as usual. 

As if it was a routine, which it really kind of was, you put on your favorite shorts and keep on the sweater you were wearing last nigh and go make yourself some coffee. You don't feel awake at all, and you vaguely remember seeing the sun rise as you fell asleep, so you're really going to need this coffee.

You fix your coffee, mostly black with a small portion of milk; you aren't a masochist. After letting it cool off and taking your first sip, you hear Dave's bedroom door open. You turn and give him a good morning, feeling the slightest bit embarrassed by the fact that you wore your short shorts. He nods, his face tinted red. You guess he wore his hoodie to sleep or something.

You watch, in agony, as he puts enough sugar in his coffee to give eight old women seizures. He knows you're watching, and you think he is amused by it. You both make small talk aver your not-so-breakfast, mainly about his addiction to sugary caffeine, until you have to go get dressed for work. You're pretty reluctant to leave him. You're conversations don't enrage you anymore, due to him starting to lose his stoic mask around you. You guess he only emotes around friends. That thought tickles your heart.

Work was normal and boring as usual. Though one of your usual customers, is it weird for a flower shop to have those?, Cronus, has visited again. He goes on blind dates a lot, so he buys a lot of flowers for women and even sometimes men. He sees you, and walks up to the counter to chat. You don't mind, he's normally fun to talk to. He's just way too flirtatious.

He looks at you for a second, studying. You give him a confused glare in response. "Okay, chief. Who ya day dreamin' about?" He asks in his heavy Seattle accent. You shoot up from your lazed position on the counter and look at him in disbelief.

"How- Wh- Okay what the fuck kind of sorcery did you just fucking play on me, Ampora?" You point an accusatory finger to his chest. He smiles, holding his hands up and steps back. "Woah there Lilac. I didn't do any funny business, that's Dam's junk." You have no clue who Dam is but their parents are stupid to name them that. You cross your arms and look at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain just how the fuck he knew what you were thinking about.

He sighs a breathy laugh. "You had the face Eridan has on whenever he is thinking about guys he meets in certain places. You had kind of a blush tintin' your face and you didn't have your usual scowl on. You always have that face on, even when your sad. I know you too well, Lilac." He explains. You've gotten used to being called Lilac by him. After looking it up you figured out it means purity and shit. You don't understand why he's call you that if it's about purity; you'd probably cuss out a priest. 

You roll your eyes at his explanation as he continues. "So, who's tickled ya fancy kiddo?" He calls you kiddo even though you're only two years younger then him. He really likes acting like a grown up. You've known him since you were ten due to him being Kankri's friend, and ever since he saw you he's always acted like you were another younger brother to him.

"No one has 'tickled m fancy', Cro. I just moved in with a friend yesterday and you could say i'm happy with the arrangement." You huff defensively. He raises a thin brow at you, obviously not buying it. Then they furrow once again.

"Why'd you have ta' move out? Thought you liked your place." He tilts his head like a dog. You shrug. "Couldn't pay my rent. I was gonna just couch surf or stay with Gamzee but my friend Dave said he'd be fine with me taking his spare room." You see him frown when you mention Gamzee. No one can really think of him the same anymore.

He gives you the pitying look that you have really grown tired from getting. "Well i'm glad it didn't come to that. So I'm assuming this Dave guy is who's got you swooned?" He tries to brighten the mood, and while it may have brightened his it really just pissed you off.

"Cronus I am not swooning for any body, fuck off!" He laughs at your chagrin, and the wind chimes play their soft tune once more. You both look at the door to see Dave, looking at you and Cronus questionably. "Why do I always walk in at the most convenient time?" He asks after a comedic five seconds of silence.

Cronus snorts and you sigh. "Dave this is Cronus, Cronus this is my roommate Dave." Dave gives Cronus a single wave as a greeting, Cronus nodding back. "So this is who you-" You cut him off by punching him in the shoulder, looking down to hide his blush. Cronus puts his hands on his hips, much like Eridan. "I was gonna say 'live with' chief, calm down." You groan in response.

Dave walks to the counter, completely ignoring Cronus. "Yo, I know you get off soon so I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the biscuit shop. They opened one nearby a few days ago." He asks, his stoic impression back on in front of Cronus.

"Yeah sure I would LOVE to if this asshole decided to BUY SOMETHING." You glare at Cronus from the corner of your eye. He has a sheepish face on as he shrugs. "I don't have another date tonight Lilac. I just decided to check up on my main man, is that too much to ask? And hey, I checked up at the right time too! Cus now I get to meet your roommate that you have such an infatuation wi-" You glare at him and he cuts himself off.

Dave snorts, though it looks like he didn't do anything with his straight face still on. "Well, it was nice talking to you Cro. You can message me later if Kankri isn't calling me, but after me and Dave go get biscuits i'm going to visit Nep. So maybe we can hang tomorrow." You plan, and his smile broadens as he reaches across the counter and starts ruffling your hair.

"Awe look at you! All busy and stuff. You don't even got any time for good all Ampora anymore." You slap his hands away from your hair, and he chuckles. You exchange your goodbyes as he walks out of the store. You ask Dave to wait right there as you go tell Jade you're leaving, and once you come back you're both on your way to the biscuit shop.

Dave is instantly back to himself, and you are really happy to see his smile again. "So, 'Lilac' huh? Doesn't that mean purity or whatever?" He asks, looking at you stupidly. You sigh. "Yeah, I don't know why he calls me that then. I do not think I'm pure whatsoever."

He chuckles and looks ahead of you two again. "I think you're more of a Daffodil." He says curtly as he ducks into the biscuit shop. "What does that one mean?" You ask him. He just smiles at you, assuming that's a good enough reply. And apparently it is, due to your hear being so far up your throat that you can't demand a better answer.

He gets a cake biscuit and pigs in a blanket, and you get a blueberry biscuit. You admit, the shit they have there is really fucking good. You and Dave shared his pigs in a blanket due to them being way bigger then you thought they'd be. You almost can't finish them seeing as the biscuits are also huge compared to your normal breakfast biscuit.

"Who's 'Nep' anyways?" He asks after swallowing a mouthful of cake biscuit. "She's my little sister. I have two other siblings, Kankri and Meulin. I just haven't talked to Meulin or her in maybe a month and I thought I should check up on her. I can't really call Meulin because she's 90% deaf but I'll visit her soon. Nep's full name is Nepeta, by the way." You explain, before biting your biscuit.

He hums, and finishes his. He offers you a ride to Nepeta's, his car being in front of a record store about a block away. You gladly take it, and soon enough you're knocking at your little sister and her wife's door. It still confuses you how she got married before you.

She opens it, and smiles up at you. "Karkitty!" she squeals in excitement as she hugs you. "Wait Karkrab's here??" You hear Feferi call from the background. You get ushered in and seated on the couch in front of the duo's love seat.

"Hey Nep, Fef." You greet. "How have you been? We haven't sea-n you in a while!" You feel bad for not visiting them in a while, they really are amazing company. You explain your living situation to them, this time leaving out your idea to live with Gamzee for a while. Their emotions shift from worried to happy for you throughout the explanation and you love how similar they are. You honestly don't know how people so similar are so alike.

By the end of it Nepeta already has that 'i ship it face' that always makes you worried. "I'm so glad you didn't have to couch purrf! But mew know if mew couldn't find anyone to live with, me and Fefuri would have been totally fine with letting you stay here!" You want to cry you love them so much. You don't though, you just smile a little more.

"Well, I just didn't want to intrude on you guys. Sorry- mew guys." Nepeta smiles. "But if I did end up couch surfing I would have ended up here anyways so it's fine really." Yuo can tell they want to tell you that you wouldn't be intruding on anything, but they lay off. What they don't lay off of is you and Dave.

Nepeta ponces at you like a feral beast whenever you so much as mention a potential crush. "So? What is he like? Is he hot? Mew have to tell me Karkitty I will not paw you about this fur as long as it takes!" Feferi smiles at her enthusiasm, you frown at her meddling.

"Well I was going to ask you for advice but now I feel like you're getting too excited." You tease, crossing your arms and leaning further back into the couch. Feferi giggles and Nepeta whines.

After a few seconds of laughing at your banter Nepeta looks you in the eye. "But seriously Karkitty, I think mew should wait another mew days before even thinking of telling him. You don't want to rush it. And mew should let me meet him! Give him that clawche sibling thurreat." She giggles. You nod. The rest of time you are visit, you guys talk about their plans to get a cat, drama in the animal club they're in, and how Meulin and Meenah is doing.

You enjoyed it just as much as you do any other visit with them. Alot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing pining Dave. It's the best.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are NOT jealous. 

.... Okay that is a fat lie, fat spelled pee aich ay tee.

Yesterday, at about two in the afternoon, you walked into Becquerels Bouquets to ask Karkat if he wanted to go to a place that opened up nearby. When you walked in, you saw him talking to what you assumed was a costumer, but he seemed flustered at the guy. He had this 'I am genuinely pissed off at you' face on that made you wonder if you were about to fight someone because they were harassing your mans. 

Well, he isn't YOUR mans but.. You know. 

Karkat introduces you to the person, who you will now refer to as Cronus. While you're glad you don't want to throw any hands, especially with this beef cake, but the fact that Karkat knows him personally pisses you off somewhat. You feel stupid for feeling that. It isn't like Karkat isn't allowed to hang out with any one else. You're just being a little bitch baby about it. Bitch baby Strider, that's what they call you.

You invite Karkat to the biscuit shop, completely ignoring Cronus, for you do not care for him. You can not see him. He is not there. Karkat says he would go if the douche lord bought something, minus the douche lord part. Then Cronus mentions something about him dating or something and that instantly calms you down. They aren't a thing, Cronus dates people, it's fine.

You still struggle to keep yourself from tackling him when he reaches over and ruffles Karkat's hair. Of course Karkat protests, slapping at the guys hands, and you are so glad that if you can't do that, no one else can.

After Cronus leaves and Karkat tells Jade he's also leaving, you both start heading to the shop. You ask him about the nick name Cronus gave him. 'Lilac'. You don't think of Karkat as pure or innocent all that much. You much more like thinking of him as a Daffodil. It's really cheesy, but you like that one more because it represents happiness and shit and like.. being around him makes you happy, so why not?

But after telling him that you think he is more of a Daffodil, you start berating yourself. He's going to look up what a fucking daffodil means you idiot! Well, if he does, it's either he gets uncomfortable living with you and moves out, he doesn't think too much about it and just thinks you think of him as a happy guy, or he returns the feeling.

The last one is the least likely, and you don't think Karkat is dense enough for the second one. He's actually way smarter than you so you're sure he would be able to tell what you meant by that. Fuck you are so screwed.

After dropping Karkat off at his sisters place, you just kind of chill in the apartment. You wonder what you're going to do when Karkat finds out. Do you just confess? Do you try to tell him that that isn't what you meant?

What if... he does return the feeling? You've made him blush multiple times, and Jade said he was a pansexual. You guess the possibility of him liking you back isn't too low. But you're not going to get your hopes up, you've only known each other for a couple of weeks, there is no way you guys like each other.

Karkat gets home pretty late that night, almost at one in the morning. He tells you his sister kept trying to stall his visit so she could see him longer, which is adorable to you. He proceeds to tell you more about his sister and her wife, Feferi. They are both very similar and make animal puns a lot. But aside from that they sound like total sweet hearts.

After about an hour of tired chatting, neither of you having work tomorrow, you both head to bed. This time you actually do get to sleep due to exhaustion, but it isn't instantaneous. You still take a moment to think about him.

The next morning is a lot like the previous one, but this time instead of just talking to each other for about thirty minutes, you talk for almost two hours. And you admit, you were definitely looking at his ass most of the time. You are very thankful for your shades; you don't think you would have made it this far without them.

Oh hey, speaking of shades, Karkat just asked why you wear them. "Well, John got me them as a birthday gift when I was thirteen. I only love them so much because these babies actually touched Ben Stiller's face. I only take them off to shower and to sleep." He snorts in reply. Though you lied about why you loved them, as big of a Stiller fan you are, you also just cherish anything your friends give you. But of course you don't say that; that would be very uncool.

You pause your conversation when your phone rings in Martin Scorsese, which Karkat gives a very grim look to you for. You look at the caller ID to see that it is your sister, Rose. You hold up a finger to Karkat, signalling that you need to answer her. Once you do, her stale yet smooth voice instantly comes to your ear.

"It has come to my attention that you have yet to tell me of your new roommate, dear brother." She states, sounding smug about something. You're not too worried though seeing as she always sounds like that. Like she has the upper hand in everything you say or do.

"Why hello to you too, Rose. And yeah, I got myself a new play mate. You actually just interrupted our princess themed tea party, and I am one hundred percent sure you know how I act without my God damn tea, Lalonde." You slam your fist on the counter dramatically, making sure she can hear it through the phone. Karkat snickers into his hand, rolling his eyes at your, what he would say, stupidity.

You can practically smell her rolling her eyes. "Yes, my dearest apologies. But I needed to inquire as to why you did not inform me of your new residence. And the fact that it was one of Kanaya's closest friends." Oh shit, yeah you completely forgot about Kanaya and Karkat's relationship. You shrug, though knowing she can't see you also mumble the lazy 'i-un'-kno-'.

She sighs. You're just going to assume Kanaya told her that Karkat moved in with you and you're sister isn't a stalker. "Well, tell me how it has been as of late. We haven't caught up in a while." You mentally groan. You were really enjoying talking to Karkat, and as much as you enjoy talking to your sister, you really don't want her psychoanalyzing how you feel about him.

"Nah, i'm kind of busy right now, but I can come over some time this week though." You lie, and you see Karkat give you a strange look from the corner of your eye. She takes that lie, even though you know she could see right through it. You both say your good bye's and I love you's to each other before hanging up.

You look back at Karkat and he has his head tilted like a dog, which is honestly pretty damn cute. "Why didn't you talk to her? You don't look very busy right now." He gives you a judging look.

You sigh, and lean back in your chair at the kitchen island. "I don't really feel like letting her work her way into my brain today. She's probably going to scrutinize me when I go over to her and Kanaya's place about you and shit. Also I was kind of enjoying us just chilling out, talking." You try to add the last part in as smoothly as you can, trying not to let your embarrassment show.

He smiles at that, be it small. You still feel very proud of yourself for it.

You both end up talking and watching The Office together for the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly Kankri and Karkat tiimmmee :) yes this is fannon Kankri, fight me.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are expecting your weekly call from your brother Kankri soon. Last week when he called, you had informed him of your living situation, to which he offered that if you didn't like living with Dave you could move back in with him and Cronus; Cronus being his roommate. 

Your phone rings, right on time. You answer, and are instantly met with the robotic voice of your brother. "Hello Karkat. How has your roommate been?" Straight to the point. You like that about him, you just have to tread carefully as to not set trigger one of his rants.... you hate yourself for that one.

"Hey Kankri. Dave is fine, and the apartment is nice. I actually like living here a lot." You smile gently to yourself, knowing no one can see it at them moment. You're the only one in the flower shop due to Jade being off and no one really stopping by lately seeing as it's August so there isn't really anything anyone would need flowers for. Dave should be picking you up in an hour to go home though.

He sighs quietly, sounding relieved. You know how concerned for all of his siblings he is, being the oldest. "That is good to hear. How has work been, then?" He questions again. You both talk for a little bit, and at some point he invites you to go for coffee with him. "We have something to talk about that should probably be said face to face." He explains. That gets you kind of worried, to be honest. The last time he had to invite you over or bring you somewhere to talk about something was when he had to explain to you about Mituna's mentality.

You both say your goodbyes and hang up. You get pretty anxious about if something is wrong or not. He could of just wanted to see you but he said he needed to talk to you. When Dave walks into the shop and sees your face he tilts his head somewhat. "What's up?"

You jump, too lost in your anxious thoughts to realize he was there. "Uh, my brother said we need to talk about something and I guess I got worried. Can you drive me to the Starbucks nearby?" He nods. When you get into the car you see his board snapped in half in the back seat. "What happened to you skateboard?" You ask, looking back at him.

He sighs/groans, sliding down in his seat a little. "I was doing a totally awesome ollie that was going perfectly until I saw a cat and like.. running over a cat is the most unrealest thing a guy could do. Like I would lose all of my cool points. Also it was a Scottish fold and you know how cute those bastards are." You nod. "Yeah, so I had to kick my board away and stumble ironically over the cat. Long story short, the board got ran over." You frown. Well, at least neither he or the cat got hurt.

"It was all in good heart, we stan cats." He says after a beat of silence. You snort, and he smiles. You love it when he smiles, so you can't help but grin somewhat yourself. "Well, I gotta go to Rose's today so you think your brother could drive you back?" He asks, pulling into the Starbucks. The town is incredibly small if that only took about five minutes.

"Yeah I'm sure he can. And if he can't I can just walk; this is a small town, Dave. I'm surprised anyone even uses cars here." You can tell he's rolling his eyes as you wave goodbye and enter the popular coffee shop. You almost instantly see Kankri in the back. His smoothed out black hair and shockingly red sweater stands out in the crowd of brunettes, blondes, and some bright neon dyed hair colors. Also flannels.

You get a black coffee with some milk, and sit in front of Kankri, making him jump a little and look up from his phone. "Ah, hello Karkat. It has been a few weeks since we've seen each other in person." He smiles a small smile. You hum in response, sipping your coffee. He goes to Starbucks often, so he has one of those overly complicated drinks that you can't begin to name.

"So what did you need to tell me?" You say, trying to keep the anxiety out of your voice. He leans onto his hands, his face neutral but not strained, telling you it isn't a topic to be worried about. "Well, Nepeta and Cronus have told me of a certain somebody that has caught your interest. Now you know I do not like meddling with other peoples love life, but may I know who it is so that no one has to get mentally hurt and or scarred again?" You both take a second to remember that guy. Man, wonder how his bills are fairing with the therapy.

When you think back to the present, you blush somewhat. "Okay so, hypothetically, let's say I had a certain type of interest in my roommate." Kankri raises a thin brow at you, but you keep going. "Let's say, also hypothetically, that I really don't know how to go about it. And I may or may not can not stop thinking about him. Hypothetically." You throw in the last part.

Kankri smiles at you pitifully, like your a stupid kid that doesn't know how to read the word 'penguin'. "Karkat, I never thought I would say this about anyone, but that is incredibly cute." You groan, putting your face in your hands.He Kankri chuckles at you quietly. He was always able loosen up and act like this around you, he would never say that about anyone else that wasn't his siblings or Cronus. You take pride in that.

"Well Karkat, I diagnose you with a common disease called 'madly in love'. There is no cure, I am sorry." You groan again. You both banter for a little bit, with many scoldings of your use of cusses. After about an hour you ask if he can drive you back home, which he obliges, saying he doesn't trust you to walk around the town on your own. You fail to tell him you used to do that every day when you lived by yourself.

You hug goodbye once you get to the apartment. Once you get in you realize you haven't been here alone yet. You're used to Dave being here whenever you get back. While the quiet is nice, it makes you somewhat jumpy. So you retreat to your room and just play music.

An hour later you hear a knock on your door. Knowing it's Dave you open it, and when you see Dave he looks sheepish about something. "Hey, so, can we talk about something?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That same day..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHUHOHOHOHUHUHOHIHO YOU HAVE TO READ THROUGH THE WHOLE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT DAVE SAYS HEE HOO HAHAHEHHEHEIOFHVIUFBHVIUS

You're name is Dave Strider and you really do not want to see Rose.

Not to get you wrong; you love your sister. But you know as soon as you walk into her and Kanaya's house she is going to SMELL the lovesick all over you. And you are instantly going to interrogated and psychoanalyzed about how you like Karkat and there won't be any catching up or sibling bonding what so ever. And if Kanaya is home when you are both talking about it she'll probably be really threatening about what you do or say around him.

You park in front of Becquerel's Bouquets to pick up Karkat as you think of all this, pausing your thoughts when you walk in see him leaning on the counter, looking anxious about something. You tilt your head worriedly. "What's up?" He jumps at your voice, which makes you feel a little bad but he doesn't seem to care at the moment.

"Uh, my brother said we need to talk about something and I guess I got worried. Can you drive me to the Starbucks nearby?" You nod, and he locks up as you get in the front seat of your car once again. Once he's in, you both talk about your little accident with your skateboard. You're glad you got him out of being anxious, though it seems to start again as you pull into the parking lot.

"Well, I gotta go to Rose's today so you think your brother could drive you back?" You ask, not wanting him to have to walk. He smiles at you, which makes you have to force a blush down. "Yeah I'm sure he can. And if he can't I can just walk; this is a small town, Dave. I'm surprised anyone even uses cars here. He says, getting out. You roll your eyes as you wave each other bye. You wait a minute in the parking lot, to make sure he didn't forget anything and definitely not to prolong your time before visiting your twin. Is it a twin if they were born a day after you? Everyone just calls you twins.

The drive to Rose's is painfully short. And once you get there you are mentally preparing yourself for snarky questions and smiles that know they are in the right. You knock on the door for it to be opened by a short, blonde girl. "Rose." "Dave." You smile at each other as she lets you in. You sit on her comfy ass couch while she sits in the plush recliner diagonal from you.

"So David." She starts. Uuughh. "What are your feelings on this roommate of yours?" She smiles cheekily at you. UuuuuUUGGHHHH. You slide down into your seat, groaning just as you did mentally. You know you aren't getting out of this. You look back over to her, and see that she is smiling wider. UUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH.

You sigh, telling her you don't want to talk about it. Your efforts are fruitless though as she just raises a brow. "Fine. I may or may not like him as a little more. Full homo. We're doing this shit." You sit back up, and she crosses her legs.

"Dave, you've always been full homo. You don't need to act like this is a special occasion." She jokes, though her voice makes it sound serious. You snort.

Her face goes back to the 'let's talk about you and your problems' face. "So, are you planning on telling him about your feelings anytime soon?" She questions, though you know she knows your answer. "Of course I am- not. Maybe I will? I actually don't know. I'm not completely dense, Rose; he does seem to like me. But I can't be sure." You explain, carding a hand through your hair.

She hums, as if she's pondering. But you've done this too many times to not know that she already knows everything she needs to say or do. If she were holding a notebook and pencil, she would probably be tapping the pencil against the notebook. "Ah yes, I forgot that I know more info about his feelings towards you then you do." She teases, smirking when you shoot your head towards her.

"Rose. What do you know." You don't ask, you state. She still has that fucking smile on that only grows wider every time you talk. "You would know if you told Karkat your feelings." She responds coolly. Her words like a crisp fall air at night, except really fucking annoying and you suddenly have a distaste for fall. You groan once more. "That's a cheap fucking move, Lalonde. So cheap that it might as well be for free, let's just bump down the price a couple cents. Who keeps four pennies on them anyways? Who keeps pennies in general on them anyways? We live in a society here, and it's made up of quarters and dimes." You run a hand down face. Maybe you should tell Karkat. It would definitely be better then this.

Rose leans her chin on her fist. "So does that mean you will tell him?" She asks innocently, even though she knows you're going to now. God you hate her sometimes. You remove your hand from under neath your shades, look at her, and sigh. "Fine, yeah, that's a good idea." You admit. She smiles. A warm one this time, not a stupid 'I'm always right' one.

"I'm glad you've found someone." She says, the air around her suddenly soft. You can't help but smile back at her. You both end up talking for a while, and it's about six when you get home.

You decide to do it. Right then and there. Well, not there because you have to go to Karkat to say it. Which you are! You are walking towards his door. Very brave. Good smash. Hot. Yes.

You knock on his bedroom door, and as he opens it, you try smiling at him. You got this. "Hey, so, can we talk about something?" Fuck your voice is shaking. He raises a brow, but nods anyways. He sits on his bed, patting next to him for you to sit. You oblige, and it's quiet for a minute.

"So what was it you needed to-" "Okay so like you're really hot- FUCK no that is NOT how I should start this off- uhm- okay so I just really like your as- SHIT. I like talking to you a lot and I feel really proud of my self when I make you smile and I genuinely enjoy our conversations and whenever you laugh I genuinely smile wider then I think I ever had. Like I didn't even feel this way when I dated TZ for a bit and Rose said I should tell you that." You are breathing really heavily after that pretty embarrassing rant.

When you urn to look at him, he's just staring at you. His eye brows are raised, his face has an adorable blush all over it, which probably matches yours just minus the adorable, and his mouth is slightly agape. You look away, starting to shy into yourself by raising your legs to your chest. It's quiet for a minute before he talks, very quietly. "I feel that way too. I just, uh, didn't want to say anything for fear of being kicked out." You look back at him, and he's scratching the back of his head.

You tackle him, kissing him after you do so. He yelps in shock, before calming down and kissing back. It's passionate, only ever being paused for breaths for the next few minutes. Though you have to be careful of his snake bites. When you do break apart, you put your face in between his neck and shoulder. "You have no idea how long I have been staring at your God damn mouth wanting to do that, Vantas." You say hoarsely. He snorts, running his hand through your hair as you lay together.

"So, does this mean you'll be my boyf? Circle yes for 'hell yes I wan your fine ass'." You ask, and you hear him snort, "I thought I was the one with the ass seeing as you stare at it all the time." He grins up at you, as you lift your self into a push-up position. You blush a little, but you can't help the grin that makes it's merry way onto your face. You feel too happy to be embarrassed by yourself. "Yeah. Yeah you're definitely the one with the ass." You kiss him again. You like doing that. You could do this forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this at 2AM, but also i'm writing at mach 20 today guys I am really fucking feeling it.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are more merry then you ever thought you would be.

You wake up with Dave next to you, and, after some confusion and panic, you remember the previous night. There was a lot of kissing. You both never really escalated further than kissing but there were plenty off boyish giggles passed to each other and fond stares into each others eyes.

Oh yeah, he let you see his eyes. God they were beautiful. You've seen glances of them before weather it be from him pushing them down or from being next to him; allowing you to see behind the shades. But him taking them off for you was invigorating. His ruby eyes were gorgeous, though you can understand why he was afraid to show you them. Red eyes would definitely be frowned upon to a lot of people, but you find them so pretty.

Looking at his eyes, you find all of the emotions he keeps locked away. You see every little feeling he was having at the time, and all of them were just what you wanted. Except for the shy part about his eyes. You could see love, contentment, fondness, excitement. It made you feel so loved; as if he was so happy to be able to have that moment with you. You're sure he could see all of those emotions on you as well. While he usually likes to hide his emotions, you are very open about them. You always express your feelings, be it by faces or hand movements or just out right saying it.

He told you he loved how expressible you were. You told him you loved him as a whole. He looked taken aback for a moment, his eyes widening and his jaw closing, and you feel like you should have waited to say that; knowing that saying 'I love you' right when a couple gets together can be way too fast paced. But his expression softens not even a second after, his smile being closed mouthed, but still holding all of the happiness an open one could be.

"I love you too." He said softly, and you don't think your heart has ever beat so hard against your rib cage. You both just laid there for a while, cuddled up together with dorky smiles on your faces, before you fell asleep. You don't know if he fell asleep before or after you, but waking up beside him right now you can still see the content all over sleeping face.

You smile to yourself, about to lift yourself up from the warmth that is Dave Strider before his arms tighten against your torso, keeping you down. You snort quietly, submitting to just laying there and taking every thing in until he wakes up.

It takes a while for that to happen apparently; you having forgotten that you usually get up way earlier then he does. You think you've been lying there for about two hours when he wakes up. You confirm this after taking a look at your digital alarm clock on the night stand behind him. You were counting his freckles when you see his eyelids twitch, before opening slowly.

A smile forms on your face at the sight of his eyes, and soon enough he's smiling back. "Mornin' kitkat." He says groggily, hugging you closer. You lean your head on his chest, sighing happily. "Morning." You reply, voice somewhat raspy due to you not using it for hours on end. It's quiet for a second before he talks again. "How long have you been up?" He looks down at you.

"Two hours. And trust me, as much as I love being here with you and cuddling," He smiles." "I am so hungry that I could and will eat all of the cotton out of my God damn pillow if you don't let me up. Also I need my caffeine." You try pulling away from him, but he just hugs you closer. "Nooo, duudee I want to see cute as fuck morning Karkat, bed edition." He complains, putting his face in your hair.

You groan, continuing to try to pull away. When he still doesn't let you go, you make an offer. "Alright, if you let me up, I'll give you five minutes of kiss time before we go eat breakfast." You look up at him, hoping that could convince him. He looks at your face, his playful smirk dissolving into a genuine, fond smile at the sight of you. That may or may not do funny things to your stomach.

You both end up kissing for a little more then five minutes, but you do end up eating breakfast. Which is a bunch of those Biscuit shop pigs in a blanket that you are starting to become obsessed with. You both have work today, so at twelve he drives you to Bec's and kisses you goodbye before heading to his own job.

Jade instantly knows somethings up when you enter the shop. "Karkat you're too happy right now, what happened?" She questions as you sit down and lean onto the counter, trying to hide your smitten grin. "What? Am I not allowed to just have a nice morning for once, Harley? Wow you're a real asshole of a friend if you can't just let a guy have a nice day." You try to put your usual malice in your tone, but it comes out way too calm for what you usually sound like. Jade's eye brows raise, as if she just discovered a new species. She looks genuinely shocked.

She mumbles something along the lines of 'yeah you're right i'll be right back.' before she heads to the gardening area of the shop. You raise a brow, wondering why she acted so weird, before just humming and unlocking your phone, smiling at the sight of texts from Dave.

You kind of just dick around on your phone for half an hour before you're startled by the wind chimes being slammed against each other by the door being shoved open. You look at the door to see none other then John Egbert in all of his tall, skinny glory. He looks at you for a second, squinting, before slowly walking to where Jade resides, not breaking eye contact with you.

Why is everyone so God damn weird today? You tell Dave about what just happened, him knowing John far better then you do, and he says that he hasn't had John ever did that to him, either. Then he goes on a rant about how weird John is and how he's probably playing a prank on you, said rant somehow drifting into a deep as fuck conversation about weather or not Obama was a good president. You both just end up bullying Five Nights at Freddy's fans until John and Jade come out from the back. The siblings walking in front of the counter and staring at you, judging looks on their faces.

You tell Dave that you'll be right back before pocketing your phone and looking at them both. None of you say anything until Jade breaks the silence. "Sooo Karkat.. What's been happening the last couple days?" she asks, like it's completely normal. Well, that is a normal question but the way she worded it makes her sound suspicious of something. You cock a brow once again.

"I mean, nothing different from the ordinary other then moving in with Dave. Me and Kankri met up yesterday over coffee, that was pretty nice." You don't tell them about you and Dave, both wanting to toy with them and not knowing if Dave wants them to know or not. You hear Jade mutter 'Kankri and I' before John says something. His voice also laced with suspicion.

"You haven't, you know, gotten stressed enough to try any... substances. Right?" Oh. Oh they think you're completely baked right now. Is it really that weird for you to be happy with your life? You sigh, shaking your head. "No John, I haven't smoked and weed or drank any alcohol. You know the only thing like that I drink is cherry Smirnoff." You roll your eyes, realizing you tend to do that a lot with the Harleyberts.

They both look relieved for a second, before confusion strikes their faces again as they both did upon first seeing you. John slams his fist on the counter, making you jump. "HOW ARE YOU SO DAMN HAPPY THEN? I am one of your CLOSEST friends and I have NEVER seen you so calm!" He yells, and you flinch at his voice. Wow is this what it feels like for people who talk to you?

Jade pats his shoulder as the door opens, a lot calmer this time, to show none other then Cronus Ampora. "What's with all the yellin'? Why are we mad at Lilac?" He questions, also saddling up to the counter. You feel like a cornered cat who just wants to jump out of the window and make for the woods. You sigh as John snaps his head to look at Cronus.

"He is way too happy. Me and Jade thought he was high or something but that isn't something Karkat would do." He groans putting a hand over his eyes. Jade sighs, annoyed she can't tell the difference in you.

Cronus looks at you, and you look at him back. You know he knows exactly why you're so content today, and he smirks. You smile, letting him know how you want this to roll out. He nods. "So, how's it feel?" He asks, making Jade and John stop their conversation on what could be up with you. You close your eyes, wistfully.

"Pretty nice. I don't know why the fuck I didn't say anything earlier. It has some annoying perks though." You open your eyes again, thinking about how you had to bear your hunger for two and a half hours. Cronus snorts. "It's part of the package, Lilac. You'll end up liking it though. That is, if you don't already." He raises a brow. You nod. You can't lie, it was kind if nice to just hold each other and kiss for a bit.

Jade and John both look between you and Cronus simultaneously, kind of like they're in a cartoon. Jade groans loudly. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW, AMPORA?!" John yells, grabbing Cronus by the hem of his shirt. Cronus holds his hands up, defensively. "Whoa chief, calm down. I can just read him clear as day, no biggie. Just, let go of my shirt, please." He says calmly, all of you but John know he won't do anything to harm Cronus.

John sighs in defeat, letting Ampora go. "Alright guys, not to be a hypocritical dogs ass or anything, but can we keep our god damn voices down? We don't need another fucking complaint from the bakery." Who is all the way down the street from Bec's. John grins sheepishly, instantly losing his tough guy act. Though they both keep looking at you with that same suspicious and annoyed glare.

You text Dave telling him your plan against the Harleyberts, and he says he is completely up for it. He tells Rose and Kanaya about it too so they don't slip up. That's everyone who knows you two are together, so your plan is full proof.

The rest of the day Egbert sits on the bench and glares at you, as if he's trying to will you into telling him what happened. Jade even comes out from tending to the plants frequently, acting like she needs to use the bathroom. Though you know she's doing it to watch you. The few customers that do come in give you and John confused looks, seeing as you're both just glaring at each other from across the room. Cronus is there too, but he is just idly scrolling through his phone, watching this all happen.

A guy who comes in once every two weeks so he can give flowers to the elderly he passes by asks John why he's glaring at you, which catches Cronus's attention. "Sir, why are you glaring at the cashier? He's like, one of the sweetest kids I know." Cronus snorts, making the guy look at him for a second, before John replies.

"He's fucking hiding something. I WILL know why he's suddenly happy like a normal person." He talks as if he's plotting something. The guy looks at you, confusion lacing his face. You roll your eyes. "I came in smiling today and him and my boss are both going to harass me until they find out why. Like it's a crime to be a happy guy for once." You say, leaning your chin onto your hand and not breaking eye contact with John.

The man laughs, before purchasing some roses and bidding you goodbye. John growls like a fucking wild animal and continues glaring at you. It's been three hours, you get off in ten minutes, and he has not stopped glaring at you. He hasn't even checked his phone or anything. Jesus fuck how dedicated are these twats?

Jade joins him and Cro on the bench five minutes before your shift ends, also glaring at you. Cronus laughs again before going back to looking at his phone. A few minutes before you get to leave Dave enters the door, looking at the bench residents curiously. "What's gotten you so famous, Karkles?" He asks, looking at you."

"You and your god damn nick names." You groan, acting like the way you did when you and he had only known each other for about a week. Jade groan/yells. "He is too happy! Wait- Dave you're his roommate!" She exclaims, getting up and holding him by the shoulders. Dave cocks a brow. "Uh, yeah I just so happen to being sharing an apartment with him. I am his roommate. It is me."

John also stands up. "You HAVE to know why Karkat is so happy! I have never seen him so damn content before." John points at you, like a toddler trying to tell on someone. Dave looks at you, stares vacantly for a second, before looking back at John, shrugging. "I dunno man. I don't know him as well as you do, I would have expected you to be able to know exactly what's up." As he says that, John glares at Cronus. Dave also looks at Cronus, who is smirking at him. Dave lets a subtle smirk cross his features, but pushes it back down when John and Jade look back at him.

"Well, I gotta take this lil guy home," You glare. "but I'll text you guys if I find out anything. I'll even interrogate him on the ride there. Play some good cop bad cop." You come out from behind the counter, giving Jade the keys to the cash register, seeing as it fucking needs those apparently. "Dave you're only one guy, you can't fucking play good cop bad cop with one person you brainless flesh monkey." You glare at him once again.

He just grins, before slamming a fist on the counter. Why is everyone doing that lately? "TELL ME WHAT'S GOT YOUR LIPS GRINNIN' BOY! And also would you like to go to Starbucks and get hot chocolate even though it's not cold enough to be drinking them comfortably?" You snort, Jade and John bust out laughing, and you see Cronus grin. Said Ampora pats your shoulder and leans down to whisper in your ear. "Nice catch." Before leaving the store with a wave.

You grin, and John groans at your smile, Jade still giggling at Dave. "Yeah sure let's go get some unsatisfying hot chocolate." You tell Dave, departing from the siblings with goodbyes and Dave promising to tell then what he finds out.

Once you're both in the car, Dave kisses you deeply. "That was hilarious and you're great at scheming." He lets you know after the kiss. You smile softly, and he returns it as you both go get your September hot chocolates.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a view on Dave's job :)

Your name is Dave Strider and you want to go home.

At the moment, you are at your job; InkPorrium. You and your boss, Porrim Maryam, have had nothing but white moms that want quotes from country songs or their husbands name or some other stupid shit put onto them. You're just now getting done with some teens Live Laugh Love tat when Porrim walks into the room. "David, after you're done can I speak to you?" You pause momentarily, hearing Meenah make an 'ooh' noise behind you, before nodding at Porrim. "Sure P, i'm almost done anyways." She nods, heading back to her little room she calls an office.

You finish the kids tattoo, and she thanks you wildly, definitely exaggerating how good it looks. You just put on a very strained smile and tell her as politely as you can to get out. She leaves a twenty dollar tip, which okay, that was pretty sweet, but you're pretty sure she dropped her number in there too so you're just going to leave it.

You walk into Porrim's domain, and see her smiling at you. It isn't one of those warm smiles that are supposed to comfort you, it's a Rose smile. AKA a smile that means she knows something. You sit down in front of her, crossing your legs and folding your hands like the profesh' you are. "So what's up? You finally firing me because you get dropped more names then bills?" You ask, smirking at her, acting like you aren't scared for your life. Well, not for your life but like... What does she know?

She snorts, leaning on her hands. "Come on David you know that is hardly true; you only get three phone numbers a week at best." She raises a thick brow at you. "Oh honey you know that is more then the average Joe, i'm no Joe Swanson bitch I am a Joe Biden. And if you didn't know, he is the most famous guy name Joe." You looked it up once, there is actually a whole website for famous people named Joe.

She rolls her eyes, leaning back in her chair and her hands folded in her lap, mimicking yours. "Back to what I actually called you back here for, and no you aren't fired," She interrupts you before you can even open your mouth."-I have realized that ever since yesterday you have been way more cheery then you usually are. Even when you are tattooing a Justin Beiber quote onto someone's skin you have a slight edge to your mouth that I have come to realize is a smile." She smirks mirthfully at you, and you lose your own. Like she just stole your smirk right off your face and slapped it onto hers. Damn thief.

"Why were you looking at my mouth, huh? I'm sorry Porrim but you know I'm not into twenty nine year olds, i'm saving myself for a man of twenty three, just like me. Holy shit that was such a bar I need to write that down." You pull out your phone and open your notes app. Porrim groans.

"Come on Dave. It is very unprofessional to leave your boss out of juicy gossip, you told me this when you were telling me about Rose's obsession with vampires." She whines, leaning her chin on her palm again. She only acts like this to you, Meenah, and Kanaya. It's really fun to talk to Porrim when you're alone.

You think for a minute. It would be pretty funny if everyone but John and Jade knew. "Okay so, I got a boyfriend-" "Tell me everything about him." She demands, and you hold up a hand so she can let you continue. "Yeah I'll do that but give me a second. So, it's Karkat, you know him. And John and Jade are completely overreacting about the fact that he seems happier then usual. So, no one is going to tell them why Karkat is feeling happy, ya dig? So if John or Jade ask anything, you don't know shit. That goes for you too Meenah!" You call, knowing she's listening in.

"Aww clam! You know me too well guppy. Congrats on your reelationship with Karkrab though. #Ship." She says the hashtag out loud. You don't know if she meant ship as in the pun she made or ship as in she ships you and Karkat. She's been hanging out with Meulin too much.

Porrim chuckles, but then looks at you with that 'give me the good stuff' face. "So tell me, who confessed and how?" You explain everything to her, smiling the whole way through, when you see that you should probably go pick up Karkat now.

"Oh damn. Sorry to cut this short P but I got off like thirty minutes ago. I'll text you if something you would find adorable happens." She smiles, bidding you a goodbye as you walk out of the office. "Bye Dave, make shore you tell Karkrab I said hi. #old crushes #embarrassin'." Meenah says from where she's giving a guy a tattoo of a fish with a cowboy hat on. You're shor- sure she's having fun with that one. You say your byes and get into your shitty car, driving to Bec's.

You walk into the store, and see John and Jade again, this time John is spraying Karkat's face with a spray bottle. "Karkat, do you WANT to get drenched? TELL ME YOUR SECRETS!" He spray again, and Karkat just hits the bottle out of Johns hand, spilling it on the ground. Jade gasps. "Karkat! Now I gotta clean this up." She frowns, putting her hands on her hips, but not making any effort to clean it.

Karkat groans tiredly. "It's fine Jade, i'll get it." He murmurs, looking like he's about to pass out. Damn, what did these two do? "Yo, how have you both been torturing him today?" You ask, as you watch Karkat clean up the water with a towel. Jade looks at you. "We haven't been torturing him! Just... kind of punishing him whenever he won't answer our questions." That explains why Karkat's hair looks like water got poured all over it; it most likely did. "Jade that is literally torture." You deadpan, trying not to glare at her. 

She shrugs sheepishly, and now John looks kind of guilty. "Aw, I'm sorry Karkat! I'll tone it down a little. But I will know why you are...were so damn happy." He pauses, looking at Karkat's tired face. Karkat grunts, walking out the door after putting the towel up. God he looks so tired. You look at the twins in front of you, trying to keep your anger out of your voice. "Alright guys, try to chill with the pranks and shit. I really do not want to go home and him be so pissed off he starts just laying in his bed, not doing anything. Kanaya said he does that when he's stressed and I kind of don't wanna see him like that guys." You really don't. Especially with the fact that she said he could do that for days on end.

The both look guilty now, and they nod. You say a small thank you before going outside and getting into the car. You're about to ask what all John and Jade did before you realize that Karkat is asleep. You look at his sleeping face, realizing that the last time you slept together that you fell asleep first and didn't get to see it. He looks peaceful, his face void of emotion and mouth slightly open. As much as you're upset at John and Jade, seeing him so peaceful pretty much puts you at ease as much as he is right now.

The drive home is short as always, but quiet; you're too scared of waking him up to put on music. One you get to your apartment building, you feel the temptation to carry him up the stairs seeing as the elevator broke last week. Poor old lady Tanya, almost had a heart attack the poor woman.

You don't carry him though, as romantic as that would be. You live on the seventh floor and you know your arms would get tired on the way up there. You shake him gently, and you have to remind yourself that you need to wake him up so you don't just end up massaging his shoulder. His eyes blink sleepily as rises up from his slumped position in his seat. It's then you notice that he took care to put on his seat belt, even though he knows the ride is only ten minutes long. Safety freak.

"Hey, unless you want to sleep in my ratty old car that smells like color pencils I think we should skidaddle skidoo and go inside." You say quietly. He snorts lightly, rubbing his eyes like a toddler. It's honestly adorable and you wish you would have just sucked it up and carried him. He unbuckles silently and opens the car door, running a hand through his still damp hair.

The walk up the stairs is quiet, and you have to help balance his still half asleep body so he doesn't fall down them. You warn him about this, and he just rubs his eyes, groaning. You make it to the apartment with out any 'I told you dog!'s being yelled, luckily. "Do you want something to eat before you go back to sleep?" You ask, seeing as he doesn't make a move for his room. He shakes his head, and hugs you.

"You're weird today." You state, wrapping you arms around his waste and putting your face in his, still pretty wet, hair. He mumbles something you can't understand, before resting his chin on your chest and looking up at you. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asks groggily. You have to try really hard not to let out a 'daww', knowing that would be really annoying to him.

You smile. "Of course. But I am like, really fucking hungry. So if I am going to eat, you are too. Don't think I'm letting you not eat." You boop his nose, his face scrunchinig in reply.

"It's not like I was starving myself! I just didn't feel like it." He crosses his arms as you let go and start putting some hot water in a pot, planning on making ramen. You turn back to him, seeing him sitting down at the kitchen island. "Yeah well we both need to eat anyways. And since I forget to eat myself sometimes we're going to have a times BLD. Breakfast Lunch and Dinner." You explain, leaning on the counter, to kiss his forehead.

You both sleep well that night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day... sniff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about KK guys, I made this world as happy and everyone's dreams place as I could and c*r*na doesn't exist. Dave is a sap, Karkat loves it.

You name is Karkat Vantas and you feel like shit.

You wake before Dave as usual, but the first thing you notice is that you feel... really light headed. Dave went to his own bed some time last night you guess, due to the light snoring you hear coming from his room. You've both agreed that you should wait until you both start sleeping together every night, knowing that usually is good idea when you first start a relationship.

You decide to skip on the coffee today, feeling like caffeine won't really help your migraine. You kind of just sit at the counter, your head laying on the cool marble. Your nose is stuffed, you've got a head ache, and your throat is dry; you've got the common cold.

Honestly, you can't say you're too surprised. Jade and John really like to pour water all over you when you don't give them what they want. You guess you're going to have to take today off.

Taking out your phone, you call Jade. "This is Jade Harley, how can I help you?" Her kind voice trills. "Jade why don't you ever check the caller ID before you answer?" You groan, and your throat punishes you for it via a burning sensation. "Oh, hi Karkat! And I don't know, takes less time I guess? Anyways, why did you call me? We're going to see each other in like, thirty minutes." She questions.

"I got a cold, no thanks to you two, so is it alright if I miss today? I'll go in on my off day if you want." You explain, voice more raspy then usual due to you trying to be quiet. You don't know if that's because you don't want to wake up Dave or because of your throat. Maybe both. "Aww, I'm sorry Karkat! You know we didn't mean for that to happen, we are just really... desperate people?" She says, voice laced with sympathy, guilt, and being a sheepish mother fucker.

You sigh, quietly. She could probably still hear it though. "But yeah, it's fine if you want to take today off, and as an apology you don't have to come in on your off day, either!" You frown, you know she's just trying to get back on your good side, even though she never really left it. "You don't have to do that Ja-" "I insist! I gotta go now but I see you here the day after tomorrow you will be in a lot of trouble, young man!" She chastises playfully. You're about to retort about how you're older then her when you hear an incredibly annoying beep, signalling she hung up.

You sigh again, jumping when a pair of arms wrap around you. "Mornin' KitKat paddywack." Dave says tiredly. "I'm not going to question it." You state, leaning backwards into him. He hugs you more so then just holds you now. "What's up with the voice, Karkles? I know you woke up at least thirty minutes ago." He says, leaning his head onto yours. You groan, softly this time as to not make the same mistake.

"I've got a cold." You say, and he snaps backwards from you, playfully. "Oh my God Karkat why didn't you tell me earlier? Ew I touched it." You glare at him, his smile only broadening. You roll your eyes, rubbing your head. His smile goes soft for a second. "Do you want to watch movies after you take some meds? Cuddle, mayhaps?" He says, sitting next to you.

Smirking, you lean your head on his shoulder. "I thought you didn't want to touch me?" You joke. He snorts, kissing your cheek. "Well, Karkat, it would be fucking worth it." He pats your back before going to put on Netflix. You smile, getting water and medicine. 

Once you get back to the couch, you see he's already gotten three blankets, fluffy ones, what a sucker, and snacks. He rises his arm, inviting you into his little blanket pile on the couch. You oblige, curling up next to him. You both end up watching Rom Coms, him making fun of them all the way through. You act mad about it but it actually makes the movies way more entertaining. You wouldn't ever admit that though, so instead you just groan and tell him to shut up a bunch.

Sometimes you two share a kiss to shut him up instead. It's pretty sweet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be coming to an end Next chapter! Don't worry, there will defs be a lil pressie in it ;)

Your name is Dave Strider and it has been two years since you've met Karkat Vantas.

You've both had ups and downs, and you've both shared tears and smiles, and you think that today is the perfect day to propose to your boyfriend. At first, you would think you were going too fast or he didn't like you enough for marriage, but then you realized that if he didn't love you, he wouldn't do so much for you.

Ever since you told him about your bro, he started using rubber knives for his cooking or he would try to keep his voice down, or he makes sure you know if he's in the same room as you or not by stomping around. It honestly shocked you a lot when he gave so much care to not upset you, and how he always tried his hardest to be nothing like your guardian.

You were also shocked when he came to trust you so easily. He told you about what happened with his friend Gamzee, and you've since then learned to quit vaping. He told you about how a girl is using her minions from prison to take money from him to bail her out. He told you about his hemophobia and how is sister went deaf. He just puts so much trust in you that it makes your heart soar. He obviously cares about you.

Though, knowing this, you still had to go to Rose and Kanaya to ask for both Kanaya's blessing and help knowing if you should propose or not. Rose said, to put it simply, "I feel like if he wasn't so scared you'd reject him he would have proposed months ago." Which, yeah definitely true. Karkat definitely has some self esteem issues from what you've gathered and he most likely is too scared of rejection to propose. But, the thought of him wanting to be married helps you build up the courage.

Kanaya was more then happy to hear you were going to propose, but said you should talk to Meulin, Nepeta, and Kankri about it. You've met the siblings before; Karkat being haggard about when they were going to meet you for a while. They were a lot of fun to hang out with, seeing as Nepeta and Meulin are always hyper while Kankri and Karkat have to keep them in check all of the time. You're pretty sure they like you too, at least you hope. Though Kankri definitely has a distaste for your metaphors, Nepeta and Meulin find them funny.

So, you called all of them for a small meeting at Starbucks while Karkat was at work, Nepeta basically already knowing what was going to happen from all of the movie cliches as soon as you called her. You all sit in the corner next a window, you feeling like a sore, pale thumb in all of these black haired and dark skinned people. You've always found people of their ethnicity mighty hot though so you're not complaining.

"So, children. Do you know why I've called you here today?" You ask, smiling nervously. Karkat is the reason you can emote more easily now. Nepeta giggles, knowingly, while the other siblings look at you questionably. Nepeta raises her hand. "Yes, Mrs. Leijon?" You ask smirking. She clears her throat, as if she's speaking in front of an audience.

"Is it beclaws mew were going to ask us fur our blessing so mew could purrpose to Karkitty?" She asks, and the other siblings stare at you expectantly. You swallow thickly, feeling like your reply will decide weather or not you get to live. Meulin and Kankri may just be the most protective sibling siblings after the Gamzee. Said clown trying to force their younger brother into a relationship and giving their little sister a concussion.

Your smile has returned to being very sheepish, you can feel it. "Yes ma'am, A+ for you. You get to go to the pizza party next Thursday. Be there or be square, and no one likes square pizza, Leijon." You rant slightly. Meulin grins widely, squealing lightly, causing some unwanted stares before Kankri rests his hand on the younger girls shoulder. Meulin ceases her squealing, before talking a little loudly. "Paww! OTP! Dave me KNOW I am one HUNDRED purrcent on board with mew and Karkitten getting married! AAHH I can't wait to see my baby purrother getting engaged EEE-!" Kankri puts his hand over her mouth, before clearing his throat.

"I am glad that you asked us before going ahead and just proposing, Dave. Kurloz did that with Meulin and while no one else was upset I feel like we should have had some what of a say in who was marrying our sister. I wouldn't have denied his blessing either way, though." He says after catching the glare he was being thrown by Meulin. "So yes, I would be perfectly fine with you marrying Karkat. Do you want to hide this from John and Jade, too?" He jokes, and you take second to fondly remember the prank that lasted two months. Ahh... idiots.

You shake your head after the nostalgia passes. "No, not this time. This will only be a secret from John and Karkat. John because he can't keep secrets for shit." You reply, and they all smile at you.

Back to now though, the day you're planning on proposing to him. You have Karkat waiting in his room in his cutest clothes; an over sized hoodie and skinny jeans. He started your hoodies a year ago when he accidentally put on yours in the morning. You told him he looked adorable in it, and they have been the prime of his wardrobe ever since.

You knock on his door, and he comes out with his CuteClothes on and a black backpack. You were both going to have a picnic on the roof of your apartment building while the sunset. Peak romance.

You're wearing a white shirt with cherry red under sleeves, and black skinny jeans. You also have your own back pack. He's got the food shit, you've got the blanket bundled up in your back pack and some candles. He doesn't know about the candles though. Again, peak romance.

You both tread your way up the stairs, the elevator having never been fixed. It gives you bad memories when you have to go up to the roof, but you know Karkat is next to you so it calms you down. The breeze waves through your hair as you open the roof door, letting Karkat's hand go so you can get the blanket out. Karkat has put his bag down, and is now looking at the sunset at the edge of the roof.

The light hitting his front and your view of him from the side has to be the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen. You snap a pic with your phone inconspicuously before setting up the food and candles while he isn't looking.

He turns around after a bit, blinking dumbly once he sees the candles. He stares for a moment, and you begin to grow nervous, before his face breaks into a warm grin. You have never felt more proud of yourself. He sits down in front of you, the setting sun and and soft glow of the candles illuminating him perfectly.

"What's the occasion?" He asks softly, staring into your eyes. You took of your shades before he sat down; you know he loves your eyes. He could be so upset and all you'd have to do was take of your shades and baby him. You love it.

"You'll have to wait for after our dinner before you hear that, Kitkat." You smile, and he rolls his eyes, still smiling. "Okay, but if you say your famous because of your shitty comic I will start crying. Crying tears of 'holy fuck we're rich' and 'i'm breaking up with you'." He says as you take out a bottle AJ for you and pink lemonade for him, and also two sandwiches.

He grabs his drink as you scoff jokingly. "Dude, you know you love Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. You've read every page." You remind him, waving a finger accusingly at his chest as he takes a sip of his drink. You open your own. "That's because you forced me to, shit lumps." You snort at the weird insult.

You both make small conversation over your food, throwing loving insults and compliments at each other. Before you know it, you're both standing at the edge of the roof, hands embracing each other.

The sun has set now, and the only lights helping you see are the dim candles behind you and the moon, which is impossibly bright tonight. After a minute of letting the winter chill weave peacefully around you both, Karkat breaks the silent. Well, not really breaks it, more so just lifts it up gently. "So, what was that occasion?" He asks, turning to you and looking at you with nothing but fondness and hint of curiosity.

You swallow your fear away, knowing he's not going to say no. He must see your nervousness, as his face softens considerably and he holds your cheek in his hand. You inhale, before saying the words that have been ingrained in your head for weeks now.

"Karkat Vantas, you have done nothing but good things for my life and I don't know how to thank you other then offer my own love. Ever since I've met you, I've become so much brighter. When you're around me I feel like my life has been complete; a sense of finality. Like you're the thing I went through hell and back for in my childhood. And i'm not mad. I don't know how I could be. We just.. fit together, I guess. I love being able to be there for you, too. When you started crying when you told me about Gamzee, it hurt my heart. I never want to see you like that again. I want to be there for you. Forever." You get down on one knee, and you see tears gloss over Karkat's eyes as he you hear his slight intake of breath.

You pull out the small, velvet box you've had hidden away in your drawers for weeks now, popping it open and holding upwards to him. "Karkat Vantas, will you marry me?" His reaction is instantaneous, as he drops to his own knees and hugs you. You have to scramble to put the wring to the side before he does so you don't drop it off the roof.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!! Infinite mother fucking Yes's, Dave!" He cries into your shoulder. You start tearing up yourself, starting to laugh heartily. He pulls back as you reach for the box again, and your grab his hand lovingly to slide the ring onto his finger.

The ring is two thin bands of silver, intertwining with each other in a spiral before cutting off to make a circle for a deep, red garnet, cut into a heart. It costed a shit ton, but Kanaya helped you with that. She actually custom designed it for a jeweler to make.

As you put it on, you both stand up as he brings you into a kiss.

You both kiss for what feels like ages, even after the candles eventually burn out from the crisp midnight wind. When you do break away, though, you see he still has tears trailing down his cheeks, which are flushed a light crimson. That explains the saltiness if the kiss. Not to say you didn't like it. It was an amazing kiss, right up there with the first one you both shared. You wipe away his tears, and his smile brightens.

"I'm getting married before Kankri, holy shit." He states, and you let out another laugh. "Does this mean I can call you my ex boyfriend to whoever I introduce you to?" You joke as you go and sit back down on the picnic blanket. He giggles. "No. I've had my fair share of making people question me for a while." You hum another laugh, side hugging him as he leans on your shoulder.

You're both quiet for a while after that, but it's the best quiet ever. You're going to marry Karkat Vantas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The October of next year...  
> _____________
> 
> Sixteen years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding, the honey moon, and their future! I had a lot of fun writing this fic and I am so thankful for all of the support I was given throughout it!  
> I hope you all have a wonderful rest of the year!!

You pat down your hair, worried it's more messy then usual. You're standing in a side room in a black tuxedo with a bright red bow tie, gold lacing the ridges of your cuffs and a red dress shirt under it. You're wearing black dress pants and slacks, but you have a thin piece of red fabric, kind of like a skirt that doesn't have a front, connected to your pants. You're wearing your golden snake bites today, and you have a golden piercing hooping through your left eye brow.

Kanaya claps joyfully once you step out o the bathroom, and your sisters squeal. You're surprised people don't think they're twins more often. Kankri smiles proudly. You scratch the back of your head as Kanaya smooths out some wrinkles on your back. "Now for your eye liner and we will be all set! Aren't you excited, Karkat?" She says, smiling at you. You nod instantly, smiling slightly yourself. "Of course I'm excited. I'm just... really nervous. What if I mess something up?" Kankri walks over and puts a hand on your shoulder.

"You'll be fine, Karkat. Meulin was worried about the exact same thing, and everything turned out completely fine." You nod, Cronus sauntering in as he says that, looking at you and smiling. "D'aww, is Lilac shy?" Kankri rolls his eyes, but nods. Cronus's once teasing smile turns soft. He stands in front of you, putting both of his hands on your shoulders. "You're gonna be fine, chief. I'm sure Dave is just as nervous as you are right now. I mean, he's the one who proposed to you. Do you really think he would get mad or anything if you messed up?" You shake your head. Dave wouldn't do that.

Cronus grin becomes grin, patting your shoulders. He plucks a red lily from a plastic bag handing from his arm, placing it into your hair. "Now go get dolled up, Karkat! Let's get this show started!" He says excitedly. He was more ecstatic when you asked him to walk you down the isle in place of your father.

(He walked into the shop, and raised a brow at your ecstatic face. "What's up this time?" He smiles, confused. You show him your ring, and his smile grows, stretching halfway across his face. He reaches across the counter and hugs you, laughing. "Congrats, Lilac!!" You laugh happily. As he pulls away you tell him everything that happened, and his smile only grows softer through out the story. "And I was wondering.." You begin after telling him what happened. "Would you walk me down the isle like Dad would?" He looks at you, stunned for a second, before hugging you again, laughing gleefully. "You're gonna make me cry, Karkat. Of course I will!")

Kankri clears his throat. "Well Karkat, me and your sisters are going to check up on Dave. Rose Roxy and Dirk will be in here soon." Ah yes, the sibling trade. You don't know why that was part of the plan, but you aren't mad. You really like Dave's siblings, especially Roxy. The first time you met them was a riot.

(You and Dave had went to Roxy's and Jane's house for a Christmas party, all of his siblings and friends being there. He rounded up Roxy and Dirk, Rose standing to the side, having already met you. "OHMIGAWWSH! DAVEY! HE'S ADORBABLE! I mean adorable." Roxy grins down at you their pink, heart shaped glasses showing the delight in their eyes. You smile shyly, and they just seem to find that even cuter. Dirk looks at Dave, Dave looks at Dirk, Dirk smiles, Dave smiles, Dirk clears his throat. "It's nice to meet you Karkat, Dave has told us a lot about you." Dirk smirks, Dave doesn't. You shake his hand, and Roxy continues to gush over you. You like them.)

You're pulled out of memory lane by a knock on the door. You open it to see the Strilondes minus Dave standing there, smiling at you. You open the door a little wider and let them in, shutting it after. "Karkat! Karkat Karkat Karkat!" Roxy basically screams, hugging you tightly. You laugh, patting their back. They've decided to wear a suit and are going to wear a dress for Rose's wedding.

"Roxy." You respond, and they laugh. "You look sooooo cuuttee!!!" Dirk places his hand on their shoulder, gesturing his hand up and down, telling them to quiet down. They smile apologetically. Rose chimes in. "I agree with Roxy; you do look very handsome, Karkat. I'm sure Dave will agree." You blush. "Yeah, I'm sure he looks great to." You smile fondly to yourself, thinking about what he must look like. Dirk chuckles. "So gay." He says, and Roxy slaps his shoulder playfully. "Yeah well you are too!" He just laughs some more.

You twirl your finger in you're hair, growing more and more nervous. They must see this, because Roxy engages in a side hug with you as Rose and Dirk give you comforting smiles. "Davey was sooo nervous! I literally watched him fix his tie eight times even when it didn't need to be fixed." They tell you, and you feel nice knowing that he's probably just as nervous as you. Is that messed up? No, you're sure it's normal.

You realize you're about to need to leave the room as Cronus walks back in, looking at you expectantly. Roxy pats your back. "Go get 'em, tiger!" They encourage. And you swallow heavily, nodding with a smile on your face.

Hoo-kay. You can do this Karkat.  
________________________________________

You fix your red bow tie. You and Karkat decided to have matching suits, excepts yours is white instead of black. Your siblings went to see him not too long ago, and Karkat's siblings are seated around you on the couch. "You're about to have to stand out there, David." Kankri reminds. "Also, you're tie is fine. You're going to end up untying it if you keep doing that." He gently pulls your rising hand away from your tie.

You sigh. "Yeah, I know. I'm just- really nervous, I guess. I'm definitely excited! Don't get me wrong!" Kankri raises his hands, as if he wasn't going to say anything. Which, yeah, he probably wasn't. "I'm just... I've never really been to one of these? And I'm scared my inexperience will make me do something wrong." You feel the weight of Nepeta side hugging you.

"Paww! Dave mew're going to be fine! Karkitty was actually worried about the exact same thing." She breaks away from the hug, and smooths out her yellow dress. You and Karkat easily decided she was going to be the flower girl. She was going to throw daffodils over the isle and she's going to be her adorable self while she does it. Even if she is a twenty four year old.

You laugh. "Yeah, what am I thinking? Of course he's freaking out, too! He fucking freaks out about dropping a paper plate." Meulin laughs. "Well, he wasn't purruining his tie like mew are, but he kept petting down his hair and grabbing he sleeves, so I'm sure he's shy, too." You wish you were the one petting his hair.

Well, you'll be able to do that at your honey moon. Your honey moon. With Karkat. Your soon to be husband. You fins yourself smiling uncontrollably, and you hide your face in your hands like a highschool girl who just got asked to prom. "I think it just dawned on me that I get to call him my husband. Oh my God, hahah." You're blushing profusely, and you hear the VantasLeijon's laugh from around you.

John and Jade walk into the room, and Jade giggles at your face. "Aren't excited, Dave?" She asks. You nod, happily. "He's gonna be my husband, Jade. I'll see some creeper looking at him and I'll snake my arm around him and just look at the guy after saying 'sorry sir, he's my husband' and boom the guy's pissing his pants. Poor dude didn't even get more then half a second to think about looking at my HUSBAND." You don't even bother hiding your smile at this point, and John is laughing his ass off, the other girls giggling, and Kankri just sighing.

Egbert then sits on the coffee table in front of you. "Well Dave, it's time! We need to get you up there so you can greet your soon to be husband! Mr. Mayor is ready as well." He smiles at you, and you can't help but smile even more. He kind of just assigned himself as the best man, and you're not mad. He's been really good at calming you down when you get nervous. Also you were gonna ask him to anyways.

Cronus gave you a white lily to out in your hair earlier, so you pick it up from the table and tuck it behind your ear.

"Let's go." You say, wistfully.  
_______________________________

You hook your arm with Cronus's as the doors open, and you see Dave standing at the end of the isle, waiting for you with a large smile. You smile back, as the music starts playing and you start Cronus.

He looks so pretty, and you guess Cronus gave him his own lily. You'll have to thank him for that later. But for now, you just want to get married. Nepeta's trail of daffodils pass by as you and Cronus make your way up the isle, and he smiles at you as he goes to sit in his seat at the end of it. You stand in front of Dave, and the Mayor's words fly by as you both gaze into each others eyes, bright red to sharp brown.

He says his vows first. "Karkat Vantas, you have changed everything for me. In the best way possible, mind you. Before I met you, I felt...bland, I guess. Like I was missing something. And then we became friends. Even if it was mostly because I did an incredibly awesome face plant outside of your store." You snort, starting to tear up. A few laughs from the guests making him snort himself. "When we became friends I just... I don't know, I had a lot of fun! I was always excited for the next time we could meet up and I always found myself smiling when we were texting each other.

I was more then happy when you moved in. Like, I was just happy that we could hang out all of the time now! You'd always be there, and that made me happy. And then we kissed that day when I utterly embarrassed myself in an attempt to confess to you, and I felt the best feeling I've ever felt in my life. And now I get to feel that every day. When I wake up with you, When I watch something with you, When we go somewhere not fancy at all and call it a fancy date." More quiet laughter, and you place your hand over your mouth. "And I have you to thank for it. For everything." He finishes off, a few of his own tears streaming down his face.  
____________________________

You're both crying by the time you finish your vows, and he's smiling extremely hard. You're sure you are too, but your cheeks have grown too numb for you to know. He starts to say his own vows.

"Dave Strider, I don't really know how I can describe just how happy I am with you literally all of the time with out it taking several hours. But I want you to know that I am. I am so, so fucking happy. You helped me out of bad spots, you introduced me to some really fucking entertaining people." You see him glance at your siblings, and Roxy looks like they're about to pass out. "It made me even happier that you trusted me with your own problems. I feel like I win a golden trophy every time I make you smile.

I'm so glad that I was able to help you through things, and that you were to help me, too. I'm so glad that you trust me. Everything about you just makes me light up. And also, I looked up what a daffodil means you fucking sap." His grin is huge, and loving. You can only hope that yours shows just as much happiness as his does, if not more.

"Dave Strider, do you take Karkat Vantas to be your lawful wedded husband?" You smile sweetly at Karkat. "I do."  
"And do you, Karkat Vantas, take Dave Strider to be your lawful wedded husband?" He sniffles, smiling his own toothy grin, which has not let down since he's seen you.  
"You may now kiss the groom!" The Mayor says gleefully, shutting his book.

You kiss Karkat with as much passion as your first kiss, if not more. It feels like you've just finished a really good book, that you would definitely read again and give kudos to the author for writing.

You have no idea where you're going with this, you just kiss your husband, God dammit. And he kisses back. The crowd cheers, and you hear multiple people crying and laughter and just all around happiness. Once you and Karkat part, you both just look at each other with as much love in each others eyes as one could possibly express.

Karkat Vantas is now your husband. You could not be happier.  
______________________________

You're both on your honey moon now. You both decided on a little mountain cabin, and snow gently falls outside of the window as you lay on a plush, red couch. Your hair being combed through by fingers, one wrapped in a ring. You've been here for a few days now, and you never want it to end. But you know you're both going to have to go home in a few days.

That doesn't mean the pure bliss of you, Karkat Vantas, being Dave Strider's husband has to end, though. You know you're both going to get into arguments, or have your ups and downs, but that's okay. All healthy relationships have those sometimes. You love each other though, and you're sure it's going to last forever. Even after death. Fuck what the Mayor said, you both love each other. Death won't even be able to do you apart or whatever.

That in mind, you fall asleep in the warmth of your husbands arms, feeling the most comfort one could possibly feel.  
\-------------------------

You wake up, groggily, and sit up. Then you remember, oh! Today is your birthday!

Your name was Julia StriderVantas.  
Your name IS Julian StriderVantas.  
And you're going to come out to your fathers today, your fourteenth birthday, September twenty first, as trans. You have no doubt in your mind that they'll be supportive, but you're still going to be shy about it.

You take a deep breath, in and out, and get up from your bed, padding your way to your bedroom door. They let you get your hair cut without question, and they didn't even question you wanting more boyish things then you used to. You place your glasses on your face, practically being blind without them, and step outside of your door.

You look down the hallway and hear chattering. Most likely your Dads talking about plans for today. You always go somewhere super fun for your birthday, last year it Six Flags. You've found out that Karkat Dad doesn't like roller coasters and Dave Dad loves them. You enter the kitchen, and see that they're sitting at the table, blueberry pancakes stacked on a plate in the middle. Your favorite.

Karkat notices you first. "Good morning Jewel. Happy Bi-" "HAPPYYY BIIiiirrTTHHDaaAAAaaYYY!!" Other dad interrupts, playing the kazoo loudly. You don't even know where he got that, but you've learned not to question him and his antics. You find them all funny anyways.

Laughing, you sit in a chair. You clear your throat, making shifty eyes. "Uh, Dad, dad." You greet, and they both snort, but look at you questionably. You inhale. "Is it okay if... if I wanted to be a boy instead?" You finally make eye contact with them. They both have a similar, soft smile. "Absolutely, kiddo. You are what ever you want to be, okay? We're going to support you no matter what. Unless you're suddenly a furry. Like. A porn kind. If so I might have to ground y-" Karkat elbows his husband, and you giggle.

"Most of what he said. If you want to be a boy, then motherfuck you're a boy! And if anyone denies it tell them you've got two Dads that would happily shank them." He smiles. "What do you want us to call you now, birthday boy?" He leans on his hands, and Dave smiles.

You smile back, feeling amazing at being called a guy. "Julian." You say, tearing up. They're instantly by your side, hugging you.

You love your Dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so so SO much for reading this!  
> I love you all, and i give big kiss to those who supported this fic as I wrote it! MWAAHAHGGH!!! :J


End file.
